


good boy

by faedam



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Rutting, how do I explain myself, sub yoshi, this is pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedam/pseuds/faedam
Summary: he loved praise so much, maybe a little too much. he would constantly ask the members if he did good after dance practice or go seeking head pats in the dorm when he began to feel the littlest bit lonely. it always managed to make his heart flutter and butterflies go crazy in his belly.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Kanemoto Yoshinori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> we all need more sub yoshi in our lives

yoshi loved validation. his face would always heat up when someone’s praised him for his rap skills, or complimented his dancing. when mashiho would thank him for helping with dinner or jihoon playfully calling him a “good boy” every now and then. it all made him feel warm inside and when he would get his alone time, he let the praise run through his head as he searched for a release, coming so quickly from just the mere thought of being called a good boy in an intimate situation.

he loved praise so much, maybe a little too much. he would constantly ask the members if he did good after dance practice or go seeking head pats in the dorm when he began to feel the littlest bit lonely. it always managed to make his heart flutter and butterflies go crazy in his belly. 

he wanted, needed, more.

the sun was beginning to set as the clock neared 7:30. hyunsuk and himself where in the studio finishing up a few recordings and edits for their upcoming album. yoshi had been constantly yawning for about an hour now, the weight of their comeback beginning to creep into his bones and drag him down. he couldn’t wait to just get home and curl up in his sheets to sleep for the rest of eternity.

“‘kay, yosh, i just need you to record these last few parts and then we’ll call it a day,” hyunsuk had said as he clicked away on his computer, not once looking up from the bright screen. yoshi nodded tiredly, rolling off of the black couch in the studio and slipping into the booth, placing the headphones on his ears and giving hyunsuk a quick thumbs up.

“we’re gonna start from the first verse and record until the prechorus, okay?” hyunsuk spoke into the microphone and yoshi nodded, giving hyunsuk a small smile. hyunsuk returned it before adjusting his glasses and clicking a few buttons before the music began flowing into the headphones.

it didn’t take long for yoshi to finish recording his lines, putting everything back where it went before exiting the booth.

“you sound amazing, yoshi,” hyunsuk complimented and yoshi felt his cheeks turn a rosy pink, ducking his head and returning it with a small thank you. “you always do so well. your hard work is definitely paying off.”

the compliments were innocent enough but yoshi still felt a heat pool in his belly at the words, clasping his hands in front of himself.

“really?” yoshi shyly asked, subtly requesting more praise.

“mhm. you have a beautiful tone, yoshi-ya. you’ll really stand out in this album,” hyunsuk turned a bit to give yoshi a genuine smile and yoshi whimpered at the words, trying to play it off with a small yawn.

“thank you, hyung,” yoshi mumbled, his face now bright red and stomach fluttering. hyunsuk beckoned yoshi over to his setup, the younger kneeling down onto his knees next to his leader as hyunsuk handed him the headset.

“listen to this,” hyunsuk almost whispered as he played the track, the soft track mixed with hisalmost singing-like rap style filled his ears and yoshi blushed a bit.he did sound good. “amazing, right?”

yoshi hummed in response as he nodded his head, glancing up at hyunsuk. the older was looking down at him with a proud smile, his eyes sparkling behind his circle glasses and a radiant smile resting on his lips. yoshi had to hold back another whimper at the look, quickly breaking eye contact and handing hyunsuk the headset back. 

hyunsuk saved the recording, ruffling yoshi’s hair a bit as he did so and yoshi preened at the attention. yoshi felt the heat in his stomach slowly creeping into his pants and he swore his face couldn’t get any brighter. hyunsuk’s finger nails lightly scratched against his scalp and it just felt so good. 

“just a few more things, and then i’ll be done,” hyunsuk informed yoshi and the younger replied with a breathy ‘okay’, leaning into the older’s touch.

hyunsuk lightly tugged at yoshi’s blonde hair unconsciously, humming quietly to some random tune and yoshi felt his mind fog up. hyunsuk’s fingers felt so nice in his hair and this time he actually did let out a whimper, resting his head against the leader’s thigh. 

“you okay, yosh?” hyunsuk asked, fingers still playing in yoshi’s hair. the younger whined as he felt himself getting harder in his pants, looking up at hyunsuk with labored breathing and flushed cheeks. it took a second for hyunsuk to glance down at him, a bit of confusion on his face. “what’s wron-? oh.”

yoshi saw the exact moment hyunsuk’s eyes made contact with his bulge, his eyes widening in realization and fingers stilling in the younger’s hair. yoshi felt shame slowly fill his body as he looked down, slightly shaking in fear at what the leader’s reaction would be. his yes drifted downwards and he pressed his thighs together tightly.

“‘m sorry, i-”

“shh. it’s okay.”

yoshi’s eyes shot up at hyunsuk’s soft and safe tone, feeling his fingers tremble at the caring look the older was giving him. hyunsuk smiled a bit, petting yoshi’s hair gently as he slowly trailed his finger down the side of his face and under his chin, slowly tilting his head up to look him in the eyes fully.

“you’re so cute, yoshi. getting hard from a bit of praise, hm?” hyunsuk’s voice was half fond and half teasing. yoshi whined breathily, lips parted in disbelief and arousal. “need hyungie to take care of your problem?”

yoshi felt himself nodding quickly before he processed it, pawing at hyunsuk’s leg, hips stuttering against nothing. hyunsuk chuckled lightly, rolling his chair back a bit and spreading his legs, gesturing for yoshi to sit in between them. yoshi happily obeyed, sitting back on his heels in between hyunsuk’s legs, his erection pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans.

hyunsuk pat his thigh and yoshi rested his head against it, looking up at hyunsuk with needy eyes. hyunsuk ran his fingers through his hair and yoshi preened at the touch, whining a bit. “my good boy. what do you need from hyungie?”

it was hard for yoshi to form words, brain too clouded from the light touch and praise. yoshi whimpered a bit as he cock throbbed in his pants, begging for some type of attention.

“wan... wanna hump hyungie’s leg, please,” yoshi felt so dirty saying those words, but the dark look in hyunsuk’s eyes washed any form of doubt from his mind. 

“mmm… you uses his words so well. go ahead, baby.” yoshi made a little happy noise, moving to straddle hyunsuk’s foot, his clothed cock pressing directly against the leader’s shin. a breathy moan left his parted lips as a flash of pleasure ran through his body at the contact, biting his lip to not be too loud, despite the studio being soundproof. 

he saw hyunsuk lean back in his chair, legs spreading a bit wider, his own half-hard erection poking through his sweatpants. yoshi drooled a bit at the sight, but quickly reminded himself of his current task, placing his hands on the back of hyunsuk’s leg to steady himself as he lowly began moving.

the feeling of hyunsuk’s leg and the rough fabric of his jeans was too much for his sensitive cock, small gasps and whines leaving his mouth at every drag. 

“such a good boy, using hyung’s leg for his needy little cock, hm? hyungie’s good boy.” hyunsuk’s voice was raspy and low as he fingers made his way back into yoshi’s hair, seemingly enjoying this as much as yoshi was. the little tugs on yoshi’s hairs sent electricity straight to his cock as a particularly loud moan left his lips, his hips moving quickly against hyunsuk’s leg.

“‘m hyungie’s good boy,” yoshi mumbled, repeating hyunsuk’s words to himself, the heat in his stomach getting more and more intense. hyunsuk caressed his cheek, thumb brushing over yoshi’s spit-covered bottom lip, the younger taking the digit into his mouth hungrily. hyunsuk let out a broken groan at the sight of yoshi falling apart with his finger in his mouth.

the only sounds leaving yoshi’s mouth were loud whines and moans and he felt his release nearing, pressing himself harder against hyunsuk’s leg, sucking desperately at hyunsuk’s thumb. he wasn’t going to last.

“gonna cum, gonna cum,” yoshi whined around hyunsuk’s finger, practically sobbing at the immense pleasure. “hyungie, please let me cum, please.”

hyunsuk laughed a bit, beginning to move his leg in time with yoshi’s messy thrusts, loving the way tears fell down his cheeks at the overwhelming feeling. 

“my pretty boy was so good for me. you can cum, baby,”

and that was all it took for yoshi’s vision to go white, sticky cum filling his pants and leaving a wet spot on the front of his jeans and hyunsuk’s leg. his hearing muffled and sobs left his mouth as he shook from the intensity of his orgasm, slumping forward against hyunsuk’s leg. his entire body was limp as he tried to catch his breath, clinging onto hyunsuk as the older whispered reassurance into the air.

“that’s my good boy. you’re okay, you’re okay,” hyunsuk softly spoke as he raked his fingers through yoshi’s hair, trying to bring him back into reality. yoshi incoherently mumbled something, but his eyes eventually fluttered open, staring up at hyunsuk with a fucked out expression. yoshi whined, suddenly feeling embarrassed from what had just happened, letting go of hyunsuk’s leg and curling in on himself.

“nuh-uh. none of that. that was amazing, baby. you’re so beautiful.” hyunsuk spoke, turning yoshi’s face to look at him as he did prior. yoshi’s eyes were filled with unshed tears as he bit his lip.

“was i good?” yoshi mumbled out hopefully, and he felt his heart burst when hyunsuk nodded in response with a small smile.

“we have a lot to discuss, but you were so good, yoshi. now, let’s head home and get you cleaned up, hm?” 

yoshi nodded, standing up on shaky legs, cheeks heating up at the uncomfortable wet patch in his pants. hyunsuk laughed a bit, handing yoshi his jacket to tie around his waist, before tilting his chin down to press a soft, lingering kiss on his lips, ruffling his hair with a small laugh.

“pretty.”

yoshi couldn’t help but the feel butterflies in his tummy flutter excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments ate greatly appreciated!! <3 thank you for reading


End file.
